Tales of A Not So Bad Slytherin
by clockwork95
Summary: September 1st, 1991 was beginning the first year for the Boy Who Lived and his two most loyal companions and one of both peril and wonder. For Second Year unorthodox Slytherin Ilene Verde, however, it was just another year to get through. However, with determination, an open mind, and friendship, she might not just survive but thrive. Also on Archive under the same title.
1. Chapter 1

First day of school, Ilene Verde knew what that meant, time for the new kids to be shoved into the box that would determine what people thought of them for the next six years. Hogwarts and its clique loving headgear was far from the worst thing that had ever happened to her but not anywhere near the best. Still, as the names were called out, she wished them good luck in her mind.

"Let's see, Carrow, Flora!"

The girl's light eyes crinkled as her face gleamed with excitement. They had never met, but she seemed so harmless, so innocent, perhaps even kind.

"Slytherin, of course!"

Ilene joined in her house's clapping and cheering, despite knowing Flora's smile would be lost in a week. Another not dark enough for their house but too dark for any other. Wait, the Carrows were Pureblood, she'd be fine. Purebloods were untouchable even when they weren't what was expected even if they were to befriend someone unpopular. An "if" that the Ilene knew better than to get attached to.

Many, many names had been called and sorted before they got to the one everyone was waiting one, The Boy Who Lived Himself.

If he ended up in Slytherin, he could change it, redeem it. And no one would be able to do a damn thing because he was The Boy Who Lived.

But he didn't.

At least she could sit with Shona tomorrow and there was plenty of good food. Speaking of, she attempted to cut a piece of her eclair only to find it levitating above DuPont's plate.

"Looking for this?"  
"You mastered one of the first spells we learned last year, congrats", Ilene looked down at her plate knowing another would appear soon enough. The whole plate raised and smash onto her face. Laughter erupted as Ilene grasped around for her napkin to wipe the mess away.

Despite the mess covering her eyes, Ilene was able to see someone extending one to her and accepted it with haste. "Lucile Rhoda DuPont, behave yourself!", it was Gemma Farley, Slytherin Prefect.

DuPont glared, lips twitching with a million contemplated swear words.

"Don't make me dock points."

"Fine."

"And Verde, some restraint, not every remark warrants a response."

"May I please go to the bathroom?"

Well, this was shaping up to be another fantastic year. She scrubbed her face over and over, reminding herself of all the things she'd do: join the quidditch team, then join a professional quidditch team, publicly shame DuPont and Snape in at least one of her interviews, travel the world, free Milly, and maybe even redeem Slytherin.

And maybe the mermaids of the lake would be interested in a spell for growing wings.


	2. Chapter 2

Ilene took her plate and hurried away from the Slytherin table before Lucy could make an unwelcome appearance. Lucy and Draco and so on had their sorts of witches and wizards, she had her own. Admittedly not many, Milly wasn't a wizard, she didn't know Flora and Hestia very well but they seemed like good people, but there was Shona. She was glad to call her a friend despite the looks she got when she walked toward the empty seat at her rival house's table.

"Mind if I sit here?", she asked with a smile and mostly out of politeness.  
"I'm afraid Nearly Headless Nick just got a rabbit who took that seat."  
"It's okay, I don't mind a little pet hare."

Both giggled as Ilene sat down, "Thank you again for letting me stay the summer."

"Anytime. We're friends, aren't we?  
"To the end and back."

Her hazel eyes caught a glimpse of something gold in the other girl's half-up, tight spiraled hair.

"You like them? I got them from Gladrags. Be honest though, I'll live if you don't."

"They're beautiful!", Ilene especially appreciated how the gold stars contrasted with Shona's umber skin. Not that Ilene was too light -skinned herself due to her Filipina heritage on her father's side.

"Thanks! So what was the deal first day?"

"Lucy being her usual self, in other words a Doxy-"

"You were acting off on the way here."

"When?"

"The carriages, you said you saw something and then took it back and claimed to have something in your eye but you kept staring forward until you avoided looking that way all together.

"Do we have to talk about this here?", Ilene asked angrier than she intended to. She sighed, "It's Hallowe'en after all."

"Fine." Shona shot her the "This isn't over" from her dark brown eyes before changing gears. "Signing up for Quidditch tryouts?"

"Already did", Ilene said with a cheeky grin.

"Me too", the girls high-fived.

"Good luck! I hear the Seeker's open, that's the star position!"

"Harry Potter took that one", she said, sucking on the straw in her pumpkin juice as if it was the cure to some deadly poison.

Ilene paused, "Isn't he a first year?"

"Shouldn't you be sitting with the rest of your snobby little friends in Slytherin?", A clamoring voice taunted right behind her.

Ilene opened her mouth to retort but Shona intercepted, "Who died and made you prefect?"

"Your mum", the boy erupted in spitting laughter.

"Wow, how original."

The boy glared but moved on.

Ilene opened a bag of orange slices, "Want some?"  
"No thanks."

The two paused and watched the house ghosts' elegant, dance-like glide. "Wonder how that feels."

Ilene raised a brow, "Dying?"

"What? No! Flying!"

"It's probably incredible."

Shona leaned in closer, "I heard that this year's feast ends with-" Professor Quirrell bolted in at full speed screaming about a troll in the dungeon and lost consciousness.

Ilene sat rigid with her mouth wide open, "What?!"

"Maybe there's a performance this year", someone murmured.

Dumbledore stood up at the podium, fire colored robes and widespread hands making him resemble a picture of a phoenix Ilene had seen in a picture book, "Attention, all prefects are to escort their fellow students to their house's common room."

The Slytherins gasped before Snape whispered something in his ear.

"Except for Slytherin who will all stay here. Flitwick and Snape will guard the doors. All other teachers are to follow me."

Warm, wet pellets assaulted Ilene's head and she turned around to see the giggling faces of Draco, his two henchmen, DuPont, and Perkins. At least she wasn't dying today.

Probably...


	3. Chapter 3

All classes except Astronomy were over meaning the moment Ilene had looked forward to since starting Hogwarts had come. Quidditch tryouts. She all but skipped towards the pit, remembering a summer full of broomstick riding and Quidditch books. Checking the sturdiness of her braided bun, she ran strategies both general and counter through her mind.

Wow, there was a lot of competition. She took a deep breath, she could- she would do this. She just had to be confident or at least make herself a rock, steady and unreadable.

"All right then, welcome one and all to the path to fame and glory, a position on the Slytherin Quidditch Team. But!", the captain shot a finger into the air, "Only the best of the very best will make it, good luck!"

Cheers erupted as many stampeded to the broom box.

"Wait! First, you were only to sign up for one position, one!" He gave a sharp look to the group through green-tinted goggles with gold rims. "So all hopefuls group by position as we go over the rules."

There was a chorus of groans as the majority glared at whoever they thought was a culprit. Ilene could call the ones who looked at her many things but not wrong as she joined the chasers. She assessed her competitors as the captain listed the rules she knew by heart: Broadford Flint, he'd make a better beater, Brandy Higgins, devious and good at tricky moves but hesitated at high altitudes, Phillipa "Flip" Greengrass, swift and daring perhaps to a fault which made her the real competition so far...

"If no one has questions, which you shouldn't since this is common knowledge, let's get going!"

With an "up", Ilene got into her broom and zoomed into the sky. There was something about being in the air that gave Ilene a sense of freedom and belonging but right now she couldn't afford such a distraction.

The quaffle shot into the air, the potential Chasers followed.

Ilene dipped to avoid a rear-ended blatching from Higgins and snatched it a second before Greengrass could and kept her grip steel tight.

A bludger smashed into her back, causing her to flail and nearly drop the ball.

She recovered.

Now prepared, Ilene dodged the other bludgers in her path.

It was time for a new challenge, Miles Bletchley, keeper hopeful.

"No sore feelings when I beat you," he said with a smirk.

She remembered his show-off tendencies from previous games aka his biggest weakness.

She flew down and threw the quaffle up.

It went through.

One more round and everyone went down for the final results.

"Some of you were so full of talent I wanted to vomit, but some of you made me want to regular gag. We'll be going by number of openings." Captain Billy Bile paced around in a much too big circle as if he was merely pretending to contemplate.

Ilene's scrawny legs thumped in her oversized black Quidditch boots, that meant chasers first!

"Chasers: Greengrass, Verde, you're in, along with Higgins I guess. Congratulations! Now hit the showers, you disgusting champions or stay here if you want."

Ilene trudged to the showers, body aching and mouth smiling. She did, she was a chaser! She pumped her fist into the air, now all she had to do was not collapse. She put a hand with bitten nails on the throbbing bruise on her back and took a look at the showers ahead. If she could make chaser, she could make it to the showers and then next stop was Madam Pomfrey. For now, she sat down on the cool grass and brushed the deep brown hair out of her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

(Warning for PTSD and Childhood Trauma. Also the Bakunawa and Bathala are part of Filipino traditional beliefs. )

Ilene checked her charm clock again, set to only wake up the owner, still plenty of time for her to get to bed and be early and relatively awake for Astronomy. As she cocooned herself in blankets, she gave a silent thank you to Mrs. Glenn for buying it for her. Now all she had to do was keep her thoughts from going dark.

Keep her thoughts from going dark despite no nearby prefects and her nearest light source being a lamp set to be dim. She might as well use this time to counter her fears through mental studying. Expelliarmus was a good spell, it took away your opponents weapon, and if you followed it with a successful Accio you could win many battles in two spells. Petrificus Totalus paralyzed your opponent entirely not counting the eyes. Her lips squirmed, the book made it sound painful but in an emergency she was sure it would be useful.

After a lengthy time of this, she was asleep until a loud clang sound made her jump up with a yelp and seize her wand.

Pansy laughed, "I'd have never thought that would work, I owe your sister three sickles and a knut for that!" The younger girl's truck laid open next to the wall with all it once held scattered on the ground.

Ilene stood there, taking in shallow husks of air.

That scent! It couldn't be, no school aged girl would wear Lavender's Lament. But it was here.

"Did you hear me? I was talking to you, you loony dingbat."

Ilene cast Lumos and snatched her things from out of her trunk. Damn it! Where was that toothbrush? "Accio toothbrush."

"Accio toothbrush?"

Ilene grabbed it from the air and shoved it into her pocket and bolted out the door.

In the common room, she found a chair and let out stiff gasps of air, Nancy was gone. She was in Azkaban. No one escapes Azkaban.

She held her nose as to stop smelling the nonexistent perfume. It didn't work. Sitting down on an abandoned chair, she wondered how many hours before class. She looked at the wall, the head of a snake made of emeralds pointed to a silver 9 while the tail pointed to the halfway mark. 9:30! Well, there was no sleeping now so she might as well find something to do.

Ilene got ready as fast as possible and stood by the bathroom, the awful scent of Lavender's Lament still finding a way to burn her nose and speed her heart. It was Tuesday night, Praise Bathala the Creator, which meant no curfew due to Astronomy. She just needed to get out of this bathroom doorway. Her body froze. She told herself to move, there was no point to being stuck here. Someone was going to notice, she managed a foot.

"Walk faster, why don't ya?"

Why Crabbe? Why now? Was the Bakunawa going to emerge from the lake next and eat her whole?

He pushed her out of the way and with her legs now ready to move, she grabbed her things and darted through the door. Ilene had no clue where she was going except far away and fast.


	5. Chapter 5

Getting away from the dungeons was easy, working up the ability to use the moving stairs was different. Ilene took care to keep both eyes on them as she made her way to the ground floor. After finding a spot with a clock on the wall, Ilene stared up at it. Everything seemed to be a gray painting with her shades drabbest. She sat down on her cloak and saw a White girl with wavy honey brown hair approach.

"Hiya, can I sit there?"

Ilene nodded.

The other girl put her concerned face close enough to Ilene's that she could see her warm amber eyes and freckles, albeit fainter than her own. Ilene backed away.

"All right? I didn't mean to frighten you, sorry."

Ilene shrugged then nodded.

"Not a talker? That's okay. Are you shy? Wait, are you like my dad? He has PTSD."

Ilene blinked and stared.

"Post Traumatic Stress? He went through some bad things."

"Probably", she put a hand to her throat, realizing how dry it was.

"If you don't want to talk, mind if I do? People say I do it a lot and claim I'm way too loud but I don't think so. Do they want me to whisper all the time or something?"

Ilene snorted.

She beamed, "Is that a yes?"

Ilene nodded.

"I really love astronomy despite not getting why it's magical or a core. Those telescopes must have some sort of enchantment to protect our eyes from such bright light, let alone see the planets so close at all. The planets are such an ace sight no matter how it's accomplished!"

She proceeded to talk about everything from her half-Kneazle kitten, Symphony, (named because her coat reminded her of a piano) to why on Earth anyone would invent moving stairs, (Ilene agreed through a series of nods) to what career she wanted, (she was stuck among more ideas than Ilene could process) to some unnecessary details better discussed with Madam Pomfrey. By the time they finished, Ilene was calm.

"So do you think people in other places use different words for the same spells?"

"We should get going to Astronomy, thank you." She slung her bag over her arm and extended a hand, "I'm Ilene by the way."

The other girl shook it, "You're welcome, Ilene."

Ilene raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yes, Eleanor Carter but you can call me Eleanor or Nor or Ellie."


	6. Chapter 6

"Before we begin, can anyone tell me what is Europa?"

Eleanor raised her hand and waved it as if there was some gigantic prize for the right answer. Ilene thought it was a little much regardless of how much someone loved astronomy. Still, Ilene wasn't going to stand between Eleanor and Europa.

"How about someone we haven't heard from in a while?" Professor Sinistra's teeth showed through her long dark fingers as she attempted a smile.

Ilene raised her hand, she wasn't the best astronomy student so she might as well show what she did know.

"Yes?"

"Europa is a moon that orbits Jupiter, icy and just a tad smaller than our own."

"Excellent, Miss Verde! 10 points to Slytherin for both answering correctly and in detail. I mention it because we are going to use it to find its larger counterpart. In fact, it's larger than Mercury and Pluto and even has auroras and oceans." She gestured towards the tower window with a wide grin. "Isn't it amazing? That was a reflection, not a question. My real question is what is the name of the moon I'm talking about?"

"Yes, Miss Carter?"

"Ganymede!"

"10 points to Hufflepuff. Now to your telescopes and tell me when you find it."

"Miss Chang, that's Europa."

"Miss Bell, you're close. Try a little to the right."

"WEASLEYS STOP PAINTING BLACK EYES ONTO EDGECOMBE'S TELESCOPE!"

Ilene inspected carefully, she knew that that one was Mercury. So Ganymede would be bigger than it. The next object was bigger with thick clouds, promising except too close and she had a vague memory of it being a planet.

"How about we make this more exciting? First person gets 20 points and an interactive orrery created by Estelle Caelum herself, 2nd place gets 15 points and a Star Map made by Caelum as well."

The free corner of Ilene's eye was filled with raised hands.

"That's Mars."

"That's an asteroid in Persephone's belt."

"Too far left."

Come on, where was that giant moon with lights and an ocean?

"Miss Carter, you found it! Top marks! Twenty points to Hufflepuff and I'll give you the orrery at the end of class."

This one stood out, plenty of bright, changing colors and ice. Ice being frozen water could mean oceans, she smiled and raised her hand.

Professor Sinistra came over and looked into the telescope, "I'm afraid that's Saturn, you can tell by the rings."

"Those weren't auroras?"

In the end, it was Katie Bell who came in 2nd place and everyone who hadn't found Ganymede within fifteen minutes was directed to it. They filled out star maps until a desk bell rang itself.

"Before returning to your dorms or picking up your prize, please turn in your maps and grab a blank one."

Ilene turned hers in last, "Can I have a pass too?"

"Ran out already?"

Ilene twitched.

"Er, never mind, take this one. Or would you like me to walk you to Madam Pomfrey's?"

"Thank you, the stairs can be tricky."

(Due to a lack of widespread advanced media in the magical world, I can see someone raised in an area without say, The Northern Lights, not knowing what auroras are.

When Professor Sinistra says "Ran out already?" she's not talking about hall passes. Hint...)


	7. Chapter 7

The hospital wing was a simplistic place with peeling yellow and black dandelion wallpaper, white curtains, and near bare cots. There was one point of interest, the way the moonlight and torches illuminated the colors of various potions.

"Did you have another rough night, Ilene?"

Ilene nodded as Professor Sinistra turned and walked back.

"It wasn't that bad until someone... well..." she rubbed the back of her head.

Madam Pomfrey swished her hand in a gentle motion, "You do not have to tell me if you don't want to. My priority is keeping you safe."

"If I tell you, will Pa- the person know?"

She sighed, "I can deduct points but Parkinson or whoever it is isn't under my jurisdiction. You could try Professor Snape."

Ilene imagined him telling her to get over herself and leave if she was lucky. If not, either detention or he'd tell Parkinson.

"Never mind, can I stay the night?"

"We have available room if you have your nightclothes."

After changing from behind a curtain, she laid on a bed and gulped down the purple Dreamless Drought that the Healer prepared with exact precision.


	8. Chapter 8

Ilene walked to breakfast, taking deep breaths as cackles echoed from her table. They were most likely making fun of Harry Potter and his two friends, some random muggleborn, or her. Would it be wrong to hope it wasn't her this time?

"Sleep well, Verde?", Lucy asked with a slicing grin as she collected her money from Pansy.

Why wasn't winning their stupid bet and making her miserable enough? Why did they insist on being this way? How low were they? Hot fists clenched tight and shaking at her side. "Shut. Up."

Pansy balled her fists and rubbed her eyes in mockery, "No comeback Leeny?"

Ilene's breathed shallow and quick while Lucy, Pansy, Draco, and his cronies broke into a giggle fit. That was it! She had had enough of being the butt of their all jokes. They were the joke, not her! And not even a funny one!

Baring her teeth, she slammed her fists on the table, "ENOUGH!"

Cups shot into the air and chairs fell back.

Ilene stepped back, a hand on her mouth. Then she realized that they were staring up in fear rather than then looking down at her.

The cups began to fall. She couldn't have that, all she needed was anger. Easy... Thoughts of Snape's unpunished abuse of power, the nasty sneers and taunts she saw daily, the power of that damn hat and how carelessly it wielded it, Lucy smashing food in her face. She thought about Lucy more than anyone...

The table shook and plates rose and overturned.

Good, good. Ilene's grinned knife sharp under lowered brows.

"Er, Ilene? I'm not sure you should do this..." Shona's voice hesitated behind her.

"I'm sure", a sickle like grin played on her face. What was so wrong with a little payback? They needed this almost as much as she did.

"Ilene, please." Shona's voice lacked any sense demand or self-righteousness, in fact, it lacked any tone or energy.

The objects halted and fell as Ilene turned to see the downcast look on her friend's heart-shaped face.


End file.
